Silver and her Tainier
by AxelTheArcanine
Summary: This is story #2 i did. took 30mins to make. This one is about Silver the mightyena and her trainer Ace as secrets and told and love is made. Rated M for language and lemons. pokephilia. HumanxPokemon Enjoy.


**Im back. This is a sequel to my other story "Star and her Trainer" Also i am making 6 of these stories base on the pokemon the trainer has on his team. Enjoy :3**

**Again i do not own pokemon or any of its characters.**

6 months after i beat Iris and gained the Title of "Unova's Champion" I haven't been able to get a break for myself. As the months went one i caught and trained new pokemon, with of course Star being my favorite and strongest. So i decided to take my mightyena named Silver a go for a short trip.

"Silver would you like to go on a vacation trip with me?" i asked.

My mitghyena looked at me for a quick second before letting out a happy bark and sharking her head.

"Okay than let me pack some things than we can go." i said as i was stuffing a backpack full of camping goods. "I definitely can't forget these." I said holding a bottle full of blue pills. "Im putting these in a safe spot so i dont lose them... i dont want another accident like with star."

I looked at my mightyena with a grin.

"YENA!" she barked.

"Okay,okay we can leave now." i said putting the pack on my back. "Okay mom we'er leaving now. Be back in a week!" i yelled.

"Okay hun. Be Safe and see u later." she said from the kitchen.

Just before i left the house i made sure i had the pills just in case if silver is in heat.

"Ok Silver we are going to a spot that is about 4 miles from here where no one can find me and i can get some R&R." i said taking out a map. "Okay this way!"

As we walked into the woods behind my house i looked behind me to make sure Silver was there and out of pre shock she wasn't.

"Aww dammit... not this again." i mumbled to myself.

"Silver! Come here now!" I yelled. "Oh well... i guess she can follow my sent to the camp spot."

About 5 hours of walking through the woods i made it to the camp site. This is my favorite spot in all of the Unova reigon. There's a lake 5 mintues from here lots of wild good berries around and lots of peace and quiet.

"Okay time to get some firewood for the campfire." i said. As i turned around i noticed a black shadow walking out of brush. This shadow looked all to familiar.

"SILVER!" i said running to my pokemon. She looked beaten up, like she was attacked by something.

"Silver dont worry im here..." i said reaching into my bag and taking out a mega potion. "Okay Silver stay here im going to go find some oran berries, i'll be right back." i said running from the tent into the woods. After 10 mintues of running through prickly thorns and deep holes, i finally found some oran berries.

"Ok ill grab a handful of these and give them to Silver and let her rest alot." I said to myself. "Still... i wonder what attacked her."

As i turned around i seen some red flash from the corner of my eye. As i looked to my right i noticed two angry looking zangoose staring at me.

"Oh crap, i must be in zangoose territory." i said to myself. "But why are they here? i never seen zangoose this close to my camp site..."

As i stood up one of the zangoose charged at me with a quick attack knocking my flat on my bottom.

"Ouch!" I groaned in pain.

As i got to my knees the other zangoose had its claws to my throat oozing a purple liquid from them. Out of pure fear i fell back on my bottom. This was the first time i felt scared in a very very long time. (I'll get to that in the next sequel)

"Not good that looks like poison jab, and i dont have any other pokemon to help me..." i said thinking that this might be th elast time i ever see Silver or any of my pokemon.

From the left of me i heard rustling coming from the bushes and out jumped my already weaken mightyena.

"Mightyena becareful... you are not at fully recovered." i said looking at her and the zangoose in front of her.

She than turned to me and gave me a look. A look that will change everything.

"Silver whats wron..." I suddenly felt sleepy. "Silver what are u doing? Don't use hypnosis on me." i said falling over the my right side. Silver than looked at me shook her head than i heard fighting before blacking out. When i woke back up i was in tent half naked no shirt, pants shoes are me in my underpants. Suddenly Silver walked into the tent with a surprised look. She knew she was trouble for using hypnosis on me but i can never stay mad at my pokemon.

"Silver come here... you know im not mad at you right?" i said opening my arms.

Instead of Silver walking to me she stayed in front of the tent looking at me with great concern.

"Silver whats the matter is there something on my..." I said before i looked at my chest.

"Oh my god... wha..what happened." i said looking at my bandaged chest. I looked at silver than back at my chest than back at silver.

"What the hell happened Silver?" i said confused.

"Yena..." she said quietly.

"Man i wish i can understand what she just said..." i thought to myself.

"Thats because you never asked for me to talk." I feminine voice said in my head.

I looked around my tent to see where that voice was coming from.

"What the... who said that?" i said confused.

"Who else Master?" the voice said again.

I looked at silver with the worlds most confused face.

"Silver was that you?"

"Yes master it was me. You never asked fr me to talk to i kept to myself and only talked in my poke-language." she said walking towards me.

I was stunned shocked confused ready to pass back out when i found out that my pokemon was talking to me.

"Master dont look so confused. All the pokemon in the world can talk but to those who can fully love and care for their pokemon. We can only talk telepathically. Oh and by the way im not the only one of your pokemon who can talk."

"Who else can talk other than you?"

"Well there's me and Star, than there's..."

"Wait wait Stay can talk too?" i asked.

"Yes she can."

"Did she say anything about me?"

"Other than that you are a great trainer no not really"

I let out a sigh of relief that star didnt tell her he had sex. I than heard Silver begin to make these weird noises and seen her cross her two hind legs together.

"Well what happened to my?" i asked.

"Well... while you were under my hypnosis one of the zangoose... used slash on your chest. It was hard but i bandaged you up the best way i could."

"Well thank you silver." i said. I noticed Silver was looking a bit pale in her face.

"Silver are you okay?"

"Yes im fine" she said quickly.

"No there's something wrong... whats wrong?" i asked again.

"Well... im in heat and when i seen the zangoose today i asked them to mate with me and...well... they tried to rape me.." she got quiet.

"Wait what do you mean try to rape you?"

"They tried to rape me and they beat me up... but i managed to fight back and escape.."

I thought about the zangoose that i seen in the woods earlier.

"Don;t worry master.. they wont be any more of a problem."

"Why do u say that?"

"I killed them." she said calmly.

"YOU DID WHAT!?" i said out loud.

"i had to... they said they were going to kill you and make me their sex slave."

"Well... you did what you had to do and im not upset.. i can bever be upset with my pokes or any pokemon to tell the truth.." i said looking back at my chest. "Oh i have something that might help." I said going into my bag. "Dammit where are they?"

"what are you looking for master?" Silver asked.

"Well im looking for something that can help you with your heat... they are blue pills."

"You mean the pills Star took out of your bag?"

I stopped going through my bag and almost wanted to shout.. but i didnt.

"Well thats unfortunate..." i said.

"Well master she only did it because she said that you and her mated together.."

By this time i wanted to run home and yell at Star.

"Well can you wait until he get home tomorrow?" i asked

"Um... i dont think i can go that long without mating master..."

"Well first off you can stop calling me master... u can just call me Ace." i said. "Well this is odd..."

"Master i mean Ace." she said.

"Yes?" i said looking at her face which turned out to be a huge mistake.

"Look into my eyes Ace. Im sorry but i cant wait another minute without mating." she said.

"Silver... dont... please." i begged. Silver had just used her confuse ray on me which was not good.

"Ace you will be my mate for the next few days than will remember nothing about it."

"Yes Silver." I droned.

Silver than put her paw on my chest and pushed me on my back and took off my underpants.

"Ace i love you and i need you."

She than began to lick my manhood with her rough dog tongue until i was fully hardened. She wasted no time and aligned herself with me and slowly sat on my hardened manhood.

"Oh my Ace... your so big." she moaned.

She kept going until i was fully inside her. She than laid on my chest and began to lick her hips on and down on my cock.

"Oh Arceus... she's tighter than Star... and i dont know why but im starting to like this." i said to myself.

I lifted Silver up and laid her on her back and began to thrust in and out fast and out.

"OHHHHH Ace... this feels soooo good... im going to cum." she moaned loudly.

"I can feel you tightening up on me... im not going to last either." i said pumping and in out hard.

With one final hard thrust i cam deep into her womb as she cam.

"Ace please lets finish this vacation together." she pleaded.

"I was going to ask you the same thing" i said still under the effect of her confuse ray.

She than licked my face and fainted from exhaustion. I than came out of the confused status i was in looked at her have her a kiss on her maw and feel asleep.

**All finished. reviews will be good and until next time no fapping ;)**


End file.
